The Unthinkable
by Haji'sTrueLove
Summary: What if after the battle. In 2000 January 31, 2000 to be exact. Every good person who had died in the battle came back to life. Including Albus Dumbledore. What if this is the causing of a little witch that was found a few years to late.


First, Second, and Third year all in one

Prolog

What if after the battle. In 2000 January 31, 2000 to be exact. Every good person who had died in the battle came back to life. Including Albus Dumbledore. Came back to life when a muggle born witch (the half bloods prince other half/ meant to be lover) was born. But no one knew how they are alive till 2013 when that little girl was 13. (But actually when they found out it was October 21, 2013. She is still thirteen just a few months older.) They decided to treat her as much as possible like a regular student.

This is her story of her life and how she deals with everything including Snape.

I cannot believe I am sitting here on my couch listening as Mr. Hagrid red me the letter from Hogwarts. 

Dear Ms. Thill,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,  
Mirerua McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress 

He then read the attached hand written instead of type written letter.

Dear Ms. Thill, 

We are sorry we could not get to you when you were 11 years old. I am very sorry but you will need to take 3rd year classes. We heard you love learning, so to make it up to you we will put you in all classes. I will personally teach you some of them and get you caught up to 3rd year also.

Severus Snape

Hagrid looked up. "There is one more letter but it is stuff you need o buy. Go pack, you can bring your cats... Wait no stay here. "Hagrid moved his wand/umbrella and all of my things packed up and came out into the living room. I hug my parents' good bye, and then we go to the Leaky Cauldron. "I am passing you off to Professor Snape. He will be your personal tutor to help you catch up and keep up. He will probably be the person you spend the most of your time with."  
Hagrid informed me. I nod still speechless and to stunned to say anything. Hagrid took me to Professor Snape. He gave me my cart and my money that he held onto. Snape took me to Diagon Alley without a word said literally.  
Snape looked at me dully it didn't scare me at all it's just how he is. After a while he will probably worm up to me. "Use the letter and your money to buy the things you need for school. Be mindful and think about travel and make sure the things you get have something to be in so they won't get wrecked." I nod taking in the information. "Also not a lot of people are allowed to have more than one pet but you have your cats that you need to keep. You need to get an owl so you can send letters to your parents and they can you." I nod and I organized my cart putting my suit cases on top of each other and my cat carrier with my cats in them on top I stop reading the information.

Books:

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration By. Emeric Switch

Intermediate transfiguration

A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Perfection

Break with a Banshee

Gadding with Ghouls

Holidays with Hags

Travels with Trolls

Voyages with Vampires

Wanders with Werewolves

Year with a Yeti

Defensive Magical Theory

Dark Arts Defense Basics for Beginners

Confronting the Faceless

The standard Book of Spells

Achievements of Charming

Quintessence a Quest

Magical Drafts and Potions By. Arsenius Jigger

Advanced Potion Making By. Libatius Borgae

Numberology And Grammtica

New Theory of Numberology

Ancient Runes Made Easy

Rune Dictionary

Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms

Spellman's Syllabary

Advanced Rune Translation

A History of Magic By. Bathilda Bagshot

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

Encyclopedia of Toadstools

Flesh-Eating Trees of the World

The Dream Oracle By. Inigo Imago

Unfogging the Future By. Cassandra Valotasky

The Monster Book of Monsters

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles

Quidditch Trough the Ages

Magical Theory

I read the list of books and I walk to the book store called Flourish and Blotts. I look at all of the books and got the ones that looked like they have been in the shop a while. I did that because people usually buy the ones that look like they were just set on the shelf. I didn't I liked it when I buy the older ones. I looked at the equipment list.

Wand

Parchment

Quills and Ink

Cauldron

Brass Scales

Phials

Telescope

Dragon Hide Gloves

Earmuffs

Dragon Dung

Mooncalf Dung

Various Ingredients

Broom Sticks

I went to Ollivanders Wand Shop. I stood at the front desk and waited. I don't like ringing the bell so I wait till he notices. "Oh hello I have been waiting to see you Emily!" Ollivander said. He walked in the back and got quite a few wands. He took one out of the case and handed it to me.  
"Now hold it by the handle and give it a wave." I did as I was told and a light busted. "Oh my Goodness I am so sorry Sir I didn't mean to." He laughed. "It's alright it happens a lot." After a few more wand testing and things breaking/exploding we ran out of wands. "Oh Dear this never happens." Ollivander said more like he was talking to himself. He turned and looked at these wands in glass cases in the back. "Perhaps."  
He said wondering aloud as he walked to them and took out each and every one of the cases and walked to me. "Why were they in the cases?" I asked him. "They are very powerful wands that usually don't pick people." I nod as he gives me a beautiful wand and I waved it sadly it didn't work for me.  
I tried three of the four after a while. He gave me the last one it was so beautiful when I waved it a light formed around me it was so bright it hurt my eyes. To me it looked as bright as the sun. Soon enough it stopped. "Well we found it." I smile. "How much." He laughed and looked around and smiled. "It's free since it took awhile and I haven't thought of a price yet." I nod and thanked him and he gave me the wands box and I put it in my cart and walked out thanking him one last time.  
After I was out of the shop I walk to the shop called Potage's Cauldron Shop. There I got a size two pewter cauldron. It says in the Philosopher's Stone that I need to get that. Once again I got the one that looked like it has been there for a while. I went and bought it. I also got a wooden box to put it in for safe keeping. After I put it in my cart I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought a broom. I bought the fastest one I could find.  
When I paid for it and put it in my cart I go to the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary store and bought Phials, Brass Scales, and Various Ingredients. After I went there I needed and went to the store called Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. There I bought the rest of the things on my list. Next I went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get the owl Snape told me to get. After I paid for the owl I fell for I read the list for my uniforms.

2 Black Robes

5 White Collared long Sleeved Shirts

5 Black Knee High Skirts

5 Black or Gray Socks * I pick black*

2 Black comfortable Shoes

For my uniforms I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I got exactly what I needed then went to meet Snape were I have left him. 

Wand: 51778781_aea8d3e500 with this on a tip il_570xN.225274973

Parchment: parchment_sheets_faned

Quills: inkt-veer-schrijven I also later on I make my own quills out of my owl's feathers.

Ink wells DecInkwells2 I collected them.

Cauldron: Cauldron

Brass Scales:

Phials: 49882-01 , 20120714050122!Crystal-phials-lrg ,vials I took a few of those

Telescope: scopes_big I got the sixth one down

Dragon Hide Gloves: 21132Dragon_Hide_Gloves_Render mine are blue tho

Earmuffs: hearing-protection-ear-muff-15890-2451933

Dragon Dung: Dragon_dung

Mooncalf Dung: can find a picture sorry.

Various Ingredients: I got all the ones I saw.

Broomstick: harry-potter-broom

Owl: cute-animals-pictures-young-baby-owl

This is a link I found that explains how money in harry potter works wiki/Wizarding_currency it didn't help me but I hope it helps you.

Snape looked at me as I came up to him he looked stunned at how organized I was with my things. I smile. He sighed. "I thought I told u to get an owl not a baby one." I looked down innocently. "But, but, but look at him. Isn't he cutee?" He grunted and looked away and started walking. I follow him. "Come on you can't blame me he flew to me when I walked in the door."  
I said he looked stunned. "How could that little thing. He is far too young." The stunned look on his face went away only seconds later remembering something. "I don't really no but I think he forced himself to fly so you will notice him." I nod. "That is what the owner said." He nods and we walk to the leaky cauldron.  
Snape looked at me. "Hagrid will take your things to the castle. We will follow him behind on my broom. Any questions?" I nod. "Why is Hagrid taking my things?" He looked at me in a bored way but deep in his eyes for just a fraction of a second I thought no I know I saw love in his eyes. "We can't carry all those things on my broom Hagrid's motorcycle can tho." I nod.  
A few minutes later we were on his broom following Hagrid. I hold on to him my arms around his waist. "Just don't enjoy yourself to much because it won't happen again." Snape said realizing I was enjoying how close we where. Witch also means he knows I sort of have a tiny crush on him. I blush a deep red. "I won't... try at-lest." He chuckled a little but covers it with a cough. I smile a tab bit and yawn; I nuzzled my head in his back a little for a pillow. "Don't fall asleep you will fall l-Emily." I smile as he almost said love. I couldn't really stay away so he... you could say he slammed on the breaks so I jolted every so minutes.

Severus looked at me as we touched down at a train station. "Since you keep falling asleep and I am a tad bit tired myself we will ride the train with your fellow schoolmates and some teachers." I nod and we get on. We find an empty cabin thing and got in. "What house should I be in?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

Severus looked thru the window. He looked like he is trying to ignore that question. "Porf. Snape?" I asked trying not to push him too hard into telling me but I really wanted to know what house he thought I would be in. He handed me a piece of paper folded into fourths. I unfolded it and it was all four house descriptions with their animal on them. "Read this so you will know the different houses. But I being the head of Slytherin I personally hope Slytherin." I smile slightly and read the paper. 

**Gryffindor**

Founder ~ Godric Gryffindor  
House Colors ~ Crimson/ Scarlett / Gold  
Animal ~ Lion  
Element ~ Fire

Traits ~

Bravery

Nerve

Chivalry

Courage

Daring

**Hufflepuff**

Founder~ Helga Hufflepuff  
House Colors~ Yellow and Black  
Animal~ Badger  
Element~ Earth  
Traits~

Dedication

Hard Work

Fair Play

Patience

Kindness

Tolerance

Unafraid of Toil

**Ravenclaw**

Founder~ Rowena Ravenclaw  
House Colors~ Blue and Bronze  
Animal ~ Eagle  
Element~ Air

Traits~

Intelligence

Wit

Wisdom

Creativity

Originality

Individuality

**Slytherin**

Founder~ Salazar Slytherin  
House Colors ~ Green Silver  
Animal~ Serpent  
Element~ Water  
Traits~

Traditionalism

Resourcefulness

Cunning

Ambition

Leadership Qualities

Self-Preservation

Determination

Cleverness

Fraternity

Power

I look at him "Yes I am such a good leader I would run people into a ditch." I laugh so hard when he scrunched up his nose I fell into his lap. I look up at him and smile trying not to laugh at him. I get off his lap a few minutes later and look at him.

I give him a half smile… for some reason I felt like…I was…sad? I look at him. I looked into his eyes and tried to see what emotion they held. What I could see was regret, sadness, anger, happiness, confusion, and …love? I tilt my head to the side slightly. "What is the matter Professor Snape?" A few seconds later I didn't get an answer I sighed getting off of him. "You should go and get your uniform on in the dressing rooms I showed you on the way in." I nod and grab my bag while walking out into the long narrow hall way.

Once I was fully dressed into my uniform I headed back. When I got to the cabin type thing we were staying in I bite my lip slightly because Professor was changing and he forgot to shut the blinds and the other girls were giggling saying that they didn't know that he looked so good on the inside of those cloths. I just rolled my eyes and knocked on the door slightly. He turned around wide eyes and went to close the blinds but they wouldn't close. Obviously it was a prank. I look around and see two guys laughing. Might I add that they are the only guys here in this part of the train let alone. I walk up to them. "Stop this now." I say as stern as possible. They looked at me like I was insane. "And why would we listen to you love?" Said one of the twins. I smirk and I kicked one in the crotch and I punched the other in the nose. When I turn back the blinds was down. That worked I thought to myself.


End file.
